


Trauma

by iJoeyMonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Suicide, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJoeyMonster/pseuds/iJoeyMonster
Summary: Not for the light hearted.





	Trauma

Scuffling. Whimpers. Darkness. My cheek pressed to the cold, dirty ground as the heavier, stronger male held me down. I could feel his legs holding mine down, his hands wrapped bruisingly around my wrists. His body was heavy, but he was no way over weight. He was pure muscle, and much stronger than myself. I was at his mercy. I stopped struggling, taking in gulps of air between my parted lips. I could hear him breathing heavily as well. I hoped someone would come by and save me, but this was a dead part of town. Slums. A bad place. I’d had no choice to walk home through this part of town since I’d left my wallet at work, and there was no way I could ask my friend for taxi money. Taxis were expensive as it was. And this is where I found myself. The consequences of my decisions. 

The male moved and pressed his body down onto my back, seeming to relax just slightly now that I wasn’t struggling. There was no use screaming. No one would come. Screams were common in this neighborhood. No one would risk their family or their own life to save the unfortunate one that had all the bad luck. Fear that that luck would do worse to them. I understood that, but there was still that desperate hope that someone would find me. Someone would stop him. I didn’t know what he wanted. If he wanted money, I’d end up dead anyway considering I had nothing on me. I had nothing to give. 

I heard him take a breath and I felt the exhale next to my ear. I closed my eyes, my own breath hitching at the fear that began to rise inside of me. “Good boy.” His voice was deep but not soothing. It was a growl. This man wasn’t a nice man. “Now, you have two choices.” He continued, keeping his voice low so only I could hear. “You can either cooperate and it’ll hurt less, or you can continue trying to escape and I won’t give any mercy.” I wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that knew what he was referring to. My chest filled with dread and I held back a sob. I couldn’t show weakness. I wouldn’t. 

“You know what I want. Don’t deny it.” I could hear the cruel amusement in his tone. A soft whimper of fear slipped past my lips before I could stop it. I heard a dark chuckle and a sharp pain in my ear, causing my body to jerk in surprise. He bit me! I hissed as hot anger caused a red blush to rise onto my face. I began to squirm, only to stop when I felt him press closer, his grip on my wrists tightening to the point I thought my bones would shatter. I heard him tsk before he bit my ear again, this time holding it for a few seconds longer before licking up the side of my neck. “Now now. What did I tell you? If you struggle, it’ll hurt a lot worse. Do yourself a favor, boy. Give in.” I could tell he was getting impatient. My brain raced, but all I could think about was that I was about to be raped. I was afraid - no, terrified. But I felt like my only choice was to cooperate. I didn’t want to. I didn’t want this. But my train of thought told me that cooperating wouldn’t make it hurt so much. That I’d be okay afterwards. 

I let my body relax and go limp, my eyes sliding closed again. There was no going back. After a minute, I felt his hands loosen their grip on my wrists and slide up my arms to my shoulders, where one hand pressed to the middle of my back and the other slipped up my shirt. “Good.” He murmured. I felt gross as I felt his touch. It was searing hot, but not in a good way. I’d had my fair share of partners and lovers, and I knew the differences between loving and hating touches. I hated this touch, and was grateful I wasn’t a virgin. Having that innocence, that important piece of you, taken by someone you don’t care for - I felt sorry, pity, and grief for those who’d had it taken from them forcefully. I may not completely understand it, but I knew how having someone of yours taken from you felt. It haunts you for the rest of your life. I heard him sight before a hand gripped my hair and yanked my head back. I cried out as pain pricked my scalp and tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. “I’m going to get off you. If you try to run, I will break your bones, beat you to an inch of your life and fuck you raw. Is that clear?” His breath ghosted along my ear and I nodded as much as I could. “Good. Strip.” He commanded, then I felt his weight lift off my. He was still close and wary, ready to subdue me if I tried to escape. I briefly thought about it, but one glance at him and I knew I wouldn’t be able to so much as get up before I’d be taken down. 

I moved slowly, my wrists aching from the abusive grip and my cheek stinging from scraping against the concrete. I didn’t bother getting to my feet, and instead lifted my arms to slip my shirt over my head. I didn’t know why he wanted me naked. He could just yank down my pants and take me there. Maybe he liked humiliating his victims. It sure felt that way for me. Making myself strip as if I was wanting it. My jaw clenched as I fought back the tears. No crying. No crying. No crying. I sucked in a breath through my nose and unbuttoned my pants. I was glad for once I’d worn boxers today, but they wouldn’t help me this time. I leaned back onto my butt as I slipped my pants and boxers off, following my socks and shoes. Once naked, I sat there, turned away to try and cover myself from his harsh stare. I felt like meat being appraised for quality. 

He moved, startling me out of my thoughts. My head turned towards him, “Keep your eyes on the ground.” He growled. My gaze immediately went to side before lowering to the ground. It didn’t matter much if I’d see him, as he had a hood on and some sort of mask. It didn’t cover all of his face, just his eyes and forehead. With the dark of the alley we were in I couldn’t see any details of him. 

I felt him kneel next to me, his hand on my shoulder. He pushed me roughly to the ground, my back to him. A shiver raced down my spine as my backside faced him. His hands trailed down my skin to stroke my ass. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted so desperately to scream, but at this point, I knew one hundred percent he’d kill me if I tried. I was just another victim, and he could always find another. My life was dust in his hands. I just hoped after he was done I’d keep my life, but if I were honest with myself, my hope was dwindling with each minute. 

I heard him shuffle and the sound of something hitting the ground. A moment later, I felt another body press against me, and realized he was also naked now. Another humiliation. Making it intimate with skin-to-skin contact. I heard the pop of something as he moved, before feeling a cold digit with something on it press to my entrance. My eyes widened as heat broke out on my face. The digit slipped inside of me and I groaned. It’d been a long time since I’d done anything with a partner, but it didn’t hurt. I realized then that by cooperating, he wasn’t hurting me. He was making it more “loving”. I hated him for it. I thought of struggling, but the moment that thought entered my mind I felt a large hand wrap around the back of my neck and push me down, and a second later, two lubed digits pushing into me forcefully. The stretch burned and I cried out, my muscles straining and my hole clenching. It hurt and burned, but he continued to pump his fingers in and out. Over time, it went to a dull ache before completely diminishing. I felt a third finger slip in and out, and a brief flash of pleasure shot through me. I gasped, and he paused for a second before I felt him shift his position. The fingers began to piston at a rapid pace, and this time, they hit a bundle of nerves with each thrust, making me cry out with each one. I gasped and groaned, unable to hold the noises back. My lip bled from my biting it to keep back any moans that wanted to get out. 

The fingers slowed before pulling out, leaving me feeling relieved and empty. Tingles of pleasure still raced through me. I knew it wasn’t over, but the quick reprieve helped me gather my bearings. The hand on my neck disappeared before two arms wrapped around my torso and lifted me up. My back hit a chest as I was forced onto my knees. A leg slipped between mine and nudged them apart before I felt something hard and hot poke at my ass. I couldn’t stop the whimper that followed, nor could I stop the cry of pain that burst forth when I felt his cock penetrate me in one thrust. I screamed out as pain wracked my body as he pushed in all the way. I could feel him deep inside me, and surprisingly, he paused, giving very light thrusts as my burning hole adjusted. The pain stayed longer this time, only shifting to a dull ache after he’d thrusted slowly for a few minutes. I could hear some squelching of whatever he’d used on himself - lube most likely. It wasn’t loud, yet, as he wasn’t moving too much. I felt a hand grip my chin bruisingly and turn my head before lips found mine.

His kiss was rough and demanding. His forefinger and thumb pressed into my jaw joints to force my mouth open, his tongue slipping in and claiming my mouth. A single tear slid down my cheek, my eyes no longer able to hold back the flow. He began to thrust more, harder and rougher as his kiss continue to bruise my lips. More tears began to flow, and I no longer cared about holding it back. I was already hurting and humiliated. Crying wouldn’t make it any worse. 

The arm around my waist moved up, his hand pressing flat on my chest to stroke my skin before I felt his thumb and forefinger pinch and pull at my right nipple. A shuddering breath escaped into his mouth, and in response he bit hard on my bottom lip. I made a high whining noise of pain and his hips pulled back before snapping forward. A slapping sound reached my ears as his skin smacked hard against mine. Pain and pleasure rolled through me as he angled himself towards my prostate. I cried out into his mouth as I panted. My body and my mind weren’t in sync anymore. My mind chanted no, making me feel gross, defiled and disgusting. My body thrummed yes, hot and wanting as his cock pounded into me. His mouth lifted from mine and his hand left my jaw. My jaw hurt, and I was sure it’d bruise dark purple. I felt finger weave through my hair and pull back, exposing my throat to him. Lips and teeth latched onto the skin of my neck as he began to bite, suck and bruise. My scalp stung as tears continued to flow from my eyes. A sob escaped me and I didn’t care. He didn’t stop either. His other hand moved to the other nipple to tease it, causing my body to respond as both hardened. He then moved lower, his palm flat on my skin as it slid down my stomach to my own cock that was starting to twitch.   
His large hand wrapped around me and began to pump and stroke, making the dread inside my chest grow thicker. I panted harder, feeling like I couldn’t breathe as panic started to overwhelm me. I didn’t want the pleasure. I didn’t want it. I regretted my decision of cooperating, but it was too late to do anything about it now. I was completely in his hands, at his mercy. My mind began to grow dark. I didn’t worry about it. My brain couldn’t handle it any longer. 

I felt his cock pound my prostate again, the electric from the nerves rushing through me. I cried out, startled, as my cock spewed the cum from an orgasm I hadn’t even known was coming. I felt even worse, to the point I wanted to die. I began to hope he’d kill me, even though the back of my mind screamed at me to keep fighting. A shudder ran through me and I felt him pull out, vaguely aware of everything now. I was beginning to pass out. I felt him flip me over and press my back to the ground. His hands parted my legs, gripping my thighs and leaving bruises as he shoved himself back into me as hard as he could. I barely felt the pain. My body was limp under him, and with no more thoughts, my vision darkened. I fell out of awareness and into the darkness, and floated.

I woke up slowly, awareness slowly coming back to me. The first thing I noticed was how cold I was, which led to me realizing I was still naked. I stayed still for a few moments as I listened before coming to the conclusion I was alone. My attacker was gone. I slowly moved, my entire body stiff. I was bruised and battered, and many places hurt as I moved more. I didn’t have time to dwell on anything as I used the wall to help me stand. I felt something between my legs and looked down, using my fingers to press to my entrance and bring it to my face. The only light was from a flickering overhead street lamp across the street, but from what I could see, it was pink liquid. I knew what it was from. Instead of panicking, I felt a sense of deep acceptance. It had happened and there was no use in panicking now. 

Looking around, I located my clothes and limped to them. As I slowly began to dress, I noticed my cell phone next to the pile, smashed to pieces. There went any kind of help to call. I was closer to home than I was to any hospital or help place. There were mostly abandoned buildings around here, and what few stores were still here were closed at this time. I didn’t know what time it was, and I didn’t care. All I wanted was to go home and… do what? Cry? Scream? Pity myself? All of those and more. The harsh fabric of my jeans scratched against my bruised skin painfully as I slowly made my way home. The entire trip I was alone. I was relieved and bummed about that. 

Slipping through my apartment door, I dropped my keys to the floor as my door closed. I didn’t bother to lock it, instead leaning against the wood, breathing heavily. I just wanted to lie here and forget everything, but I knew there was one last hope line I could use. I limped to the kitchen and picked the wall phone up, dialing the threes numbers everyone knew. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” And so I began to cry. Through the bumbling mess of my tears and sniffles, I was able to tell the operator my address. She wanted to know more, about what happened and if I was safe, but I couldn’t say anything more. I slid down the wall and laid there, vaguely hearing her say that an ambulance was on the way and that she’d stay on the line for me. Just as I heard sirens getting louder, I lost consciousness.


End file.
